The invention relates generally to welding systems, and, more particularly, to a system and device operating using a welding power bus.
Welding systems support a variety of processes, such as metal inert gas (MIG) welding, tungsten inert gas (TIG) welding, stick welding, and so forth, which may operate in different modes, such as constant current or constant voltage. Certain welding applications, such as boiler servicing and repair, shipyard work, construction, and so forth, may position a welding location or workpiece large distances from a welding power source. The power source provides conditioned power for the welding application, and the welder must pull and monitor a long welding power cable extending from the power source to the welding location.
In such applications, changing welding processes and settings traditionally requires a manual adjustment to a knob, switch or operator interface on, or proximate to, the welding power source, and even connection of entirely different welding cables or components to the source, particularly when the welder uses stick or MIG processes for some of the work, and a TIG process for other work. Furthermore, the welding operator often uses auxiliary devices, such as lights and electric grinders, at the location of the weld. However, the auxiliary outlets that support such devices are sometimes located on the power supply. Accordingly, with auxiliary outlets on or proximate to the welding power source, the user may have to stop welding and return to the power source to plug in the auxiliary devices. In many applications, this may entail walking back considerable distances, through sometimes complex and intricate work environments. In many cases, such auxiliary outlets are simply unavailable on the power supply, and separate extension cords or cables must be run for the auxiliary devices to be powered.
Accordingly, there exists a need for systems and devices for providing more convenient power and control functionalities in welding systems, particularly in environments where the welding operation is carried out at a considerable distance from the welding power source.